A visual interface is a common type of interface used on modern electronic and computing devices, including robotic devices or “robots.” The typical visual interface takes the form of a display, such as a video monitor or touch screen, attached to the device. The flat, rectangular display has become an iconic form of visual interface. Paradigms as to the methods of device interaction are often associated with devices that include such typical visual interfaces or displays. For example, the expected method of interacting with a device having a typically visual interface or display may include the use of a mouse, keyboard, remote control, and, increasingly, touch interfaces. The presence of a flat rectangular display screen on a robot similarly implies to a user that such traditional methods of device interaction are to be employed. However, many robots are intended to accept other methods of interaction that may be more efficient than the aforementioned traditional methods of interaction, and therefore the use of a non-typical visual interface on robotic devices may avoid the paradigms of device interaction and thereby enhance the efficiency of interaction with such devices.